


Day 1: Snow/Cold

by SaskiaKieranLuthor



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor
Summary: Day 1 of 12 Days of Supercorp!These will all be standalone oneshots, not connected. Some are pre-relationship, some are established Kara/Lena, but they are all 100% guaranteed Christmas-themed, tooth-rotting fluff!Happy Holidays
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056191
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	Day 1: Snow/Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes my first attempt at doing a multi-day challenge for the Supercorp fandom! Hope you like it!
> 
> Happy Holidays!!

“I told you, hot chocolate is the absolute best winter drink,” said Kara as she pushed the door to the cafe open, blasting them with icy air from the outside. Lena bundled her scarf up higher around her neck and shivered at the frigid wind, cupping her hands around the warm beverage held in her gloves.

“Well, you’re absolutely right. And I will definitely defer to you on all future winter drinks,” she replied with a smile. 

The snow was driving down quickly, falling in gentle patters on the sidewalk around them. National City had been unseasonably cold this year, but the frosty temperatures had had one benefit: they had given Lena the opportunity to frequently press herself tightly against her girlfriend’s side as she was doing now. The Kryptonian ran much warmer than the average human, and her body was like Lena’s own personal space heater, which came in handy on cold winter nights.

Kara grinned smugly and scooped a dollop of whipped cream off of Lena’s drink, booping it onto the tip of her pale nose, coloured pink from the cold. “If only you listened to me about all food, you would see what an atrocity kale is.”

Lena tried valiantly to lick the whipped cream off her nose with her tongue, to no avail. Their footsteps crunched on the fallen snow as they continued their walk, as Lena internally debated exposing her hands to the cold just to wipe the cream away. 

“Hey now! No kale slander! It’s good and nutritious. You’re always saying you want me to be healthy and take care of myself, right? Well, kale is a part of that.”

Kara wrinkled her nose in disgust before finally taking pity on her girlfriend, pausing in her steps to kiss the cream from her nose. 

“I meant more like, less scotch and less work, but I guess I can let this slide.”

Lena giggled as Kara’s hot tongue licked the tip of her frozen nose, her heart overflowing with love and adoration for the bespectacled hero before her. So much had changed for them in so little time, and it was hard for her to comprehend that this was her life now, that so much happiness and love was hers to hold.

As if sensing her thoughts, Kara placed a quick kiss on her nose and then huffed out a warm, chocolate-scented breath over the tip to warm it up. Lena pushed up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to her lips, delighting in the feeling of the blonde’s warmth enveloping her as the snow continued to fall on them. 

When they broke apart, Lena immediately felt the loss of warmth and sipped at her drink to try to replace it. Kara, for her part, was happily sipping her hot chocolate, delighting in the excessive amounts of sugar, completely oblivious to the Reddi-Whip mustache currently adorning her upper lip. Lena couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. How was this woman, a literal child, Earth’s mightiest hero? It didn’t seem possible, and yet she knew it to be true. 

That sunny disposition, the childlike wonder at all the world had to offer, the belief in the kindness of strangers, the hope, help, and compassion for all schtick...it was all part of why Lena had found herself so desperately in love with the woman before her. A heat blazed inside her chest as she gazed at her hero, stoking a flame that had lodged itself somewhere around her heart. 

As they approached the crosswalk across from her building, she finished her drink and tossed the cup into a nearby trash can, hitting the signal button. Kara came to a stop in front of her, her blonde hair poking out from under the knit cap that Eliza had made for her, the light from the streetlamp above creating a gorgeous halo effect that was only slightly dampened by the whipped cream still sitting on her upper lip. 

Lena smirked. She was absolutely going to ravage this woman when they got upstairs. Grabbing Kara’s scarf, she pulled the other woman impossibly close to her and surged up to lick the cream from her face. 

Kara’s cheeks went pink as Lena’s warm tongue traced a line across her lip, before sucking it into her mouth. A huff of breath and a strangled moan escaped her as she fell into the sensation and she pulled away to tell Lena to forget the crosswalk, that she’d just fly them up to her balcony, but a yelp from Lena stopped her.

Kara looked down her nose into Lena’s wide eyes and realised the problem. 

Lena’s tongue was frozen to her lip. 

Lena pulled back gently, trying to release the appendage from Kara’s face, but the sensation made her eyes water and she cried out softly as she tried not to panic.

Kara couldn’t help it, she began to laugh. What started as a shocked, amused giggle soon turned into a boisterous full-bellied cackle.

“How did this even happen?” She asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Ah thon’t knohw,” Lena responded, impeded by the fact that her tongue was still hanging off of Kara’s face.

Kara fell into another fit of giggles at the attempt at speech until Lena gave her a cocked eyebrow and an unimpressed look. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll fix this. I’ll just use my heat vision and--”

She was cut off by a strangled cry from Lena, who’s eyes were wide and wild. “Uh uh! Uh uh! Nuh heeht thision! Ah neeth muh thung!”

Kara put her hands up in a placating gesture. “Okay! No heat vision.” She looked around, as if searching for an answer in the street behind them. Glancing down at the steaming gas grate, she smiled. “Oh! I’ve got it!”

Cupping her hands around her mouth and Lena’s exposed tastebuds, she huffed out a deep breath and then another, continuing until she felt her lip begin to warm up. Lena pulled away gently until her tongue detached from Kara’s skin and clapped her hands over her mouth. 

“What the fuck? How did that even happen?! I didn’t think you were literally made of steel!”

Kara smiled sheepishly. “I think I might have gotten excited and let out a little freeze breath when you licked me.”

Lena rolled her eyes and pulled her face down into a searing kiss. 

“God, you’re such a dork.”

Kara kissed her breathlessly, twisting her free hand into her long raven hair, her hot chocolate long since forgotten. Pulling away slowly, she snickered mischievously. 

“Wait ‘til Alex hears about this!”

“If you tell anyone about this, you’ll never see my nipple piercings again.”

“...I suppose Alex doesn't need to know  _ everything _ .”

"That’s what I thought."


End file.
